1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to actuator devices, and more particularly, to MEMS actuator devices with motion control features and methods for making them that are suitable for use in miniature cameras and other optical devices.
2. Related Art
Actuators for use in miniature cameras and other devices are well known. Such actuators typically comprise voice coils or Lorentz actuators that are used to selectably move a lens for focusing, zooming, or optical image stabilization (OIS).
Miniature cameras are often incorporated into a variety of other types of electronic devices. For example, miniature cameras are commonly used in cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), desk top and mobile computers, and surveillance systems. Miniature cameras can have many other applications as well, including medical applications, such as endoscopy and colonoscopy.
It is often desirable to reduce the size of miniature cameras. As the size of electronic devices continues to be reduced, the size of miniature cameras that are part of such electronic devices must typically be reduced as well.
Further, it is desirable to enhance the shock resistance of such miniature cameras. As the size of miniature cameras is reduced, smaller, more delicate components must often be utilized in their construction. Since such consumer products are typically subject to substantial abuse, such as rough handling and dropping, the components of miniature cameras must be protected from the shock that is associated with such abuse.
Accordingly, a need exists for reduced size actuator devices for use in miniature cameras and other devices that are capable of withstanding shock, along with reliable and cost effective methods for making them.